B Gata H Kick-Ass 2: Rise of the Supervillains
by colossalblackening
Summary: After the disappearance of her brother, Kyoka Kanejo swears vengeance on the superhero for ruining their lives. Using her father's influence, she begins recruiting an evil army and plans to become the world's very first super villain. Meanwhile, Kya tries adjusting to a normal life and Kosuda returns to crime fighting and teams up with a new league of superheros.


B Gata H Kick-Ass 2

 ** _A/N: Here it is the sequel of my second fanfiction. Like the last one, the story will follow the plot from both the movie and comic and some scenes from B Gata H Kei will be added once again. I'll point out that I do not own B Gata H Kei or Kick-ass._**

 _Character list:_

 **Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass:** Takashi Kosuda.

 **Mindy Macready/Hit-Girl:** Kya Akoz.

 **Chris D'Amico/the Motherfucker:** Kyoka Kanejo (Yeah, she's calling herself that).

 **Colonel Stars and** **Stripes:** Original Character.

 **Katie Deauxma:** Yamada.

 **Todd and Marty/Ass-Kicker and Battle Guy:** Kosuda's friends.

 **Katie's friends:** Takeshita.

 **Dave's Father:** Kazuki Kosuda.

 **Justice Forever and TMC:** Other Character's I'll be adding.

 ** _Prologue:_**

In the lowest parts of Tokyo, two people are standing across from each other underneath a bridge. One of them is a black haired boy around sixteen years of years. He was wearing blue jeans, with a brown down vest over a gray sweater. This was Takashi Kosuda, also known as the superhero Kick-Ass. Across from him was a girl with long brown hair, wearing a white dress shirt with a tie and black skirt that reached her knees. This was Kya Akoz, better known as Hit-Girl.

"Are you ready for today's lesson?" Kya asked while searching through her backpack. "I guess so." Kosuda said while unsure of what she had in store. Kya looked to him with a smirk "Good." She pulled out a gun. Kosuda's eyes widened when she aimed it at him. "Whoa! What are you doing?" Kya ignored him and just starts loading her pistol. "Wait I can't do this! No way!" He said while panicking for his life.

Kya sighed. She wondered when he will ever grow a pair and man up. Even though he's older, some would say that she was manlier than him. "Look if you don't want to do this, then you don't."

"Fine, I don't want to do it." Kosuda said. "Okay" Kya said putting her gun down. However, in a split second, BANG! Kya shot Kosuda straight in the chest. Kosuda fell flat on the ground screaming.

Kosuda screamed as he tried getting up. Kya sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, and looked down at Kosuda. "Get up, you're not dead." Indeed he wasn't as when he opened his coat, he had a bulletproof vest on. "Whoa, that was intense." He said catching his breath.

Kya smirked, she soon reloaded her pistol. "Well if you thought that was intense, wait until you see what else I have in store." "Absolutely not" Kosuda said between breaths.

"Fine" Kya said nonchalantly. "Don't just say fine and then shot me afterwards. It's not cool at all." Kosuda said exasperatedly. Kya sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine I won't." "Good." With that, Kosuda turned to leave. However, BANG! Kya shot him on the back and he fell flat on the ground again.

" _This wasn't what I had in mind when I decided to return to crime fighting. Though it surprised me when Kya actually agreed to train me, something I think she would never have done."_ Kya then walks towards Kosuda and offers a hand gesture. Kosuda looked up and then accepted the offer. _"I mean, I thought that she would have given up on Hit-Girl. In the six months that moved in with Isa, she promised that Hit-Girl will remain their secret. Something that Isa was happy to agree on."_ Kosuda got on his bike as he waved goodbye to Kya on her motorcycle. _"Of course, it was just like all parents that want their kids to be normal. Maybe, I should have done that to and my life would have been different."_

Then Kosuda looked up at the sunset. " _If I'd have just stayed normal, then the people I loved would never have gotten hurt. My secret identity would never have been exposed. And…"_

The scene then changes to Central Tokyo. _"Even that big epic battle in Tokyo would never have happened."_ Kosuda, now dressed as Kick-Ass, stands with a dozen people behind him. Across from him was a woman wearing a one piece leather spandex, with black knee high boots and gloves that go above her elbows. She wore to gun belts, and wore three, red/gray armbands on each are, same for her legs, wore small shoulder pads with a cape attached. Finally, she had a black cat mask on. Behind her was a dozen of people, each had blood lust in their eyes.

" _Obviously this isn't what I had in mind when I decide to come out of retirement. I thought it be more like having an awesome comeback. Instead I turned Tokyo into a battlefield."_ The two leaders walked up and faced each other.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my sister." he said.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my brother." she said.

" _Once again, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to where it all began."_

 _To be continued…._

 ** _A/N: Will there you go. I'll update more chapters when I have the time. As for the characters, I'll try my best to keep their original personalities sort of the same. Oh and take a look at my profile page. There I've uploaded crossovers that I could never put together. So I'm letting you do the honors of writing them. Hope you like it and please review._**


End file.
